The present invention relates to a cushion wedge. Specifically, the present invention relates to a cushion wedge insertable into the gap between furniture cushions having pivotable support members.
Many people wind up sleeping on a couch at one point or another, however sleeping on a couch can be uncomfortable. Cushion marks may wind up being made on the body of the person, and the person can lack sufficient back support as they fall between the cushions of the couch. Due to these reasons, it can be difficult for a person to get restful sleep on a couch, which can lead to tired feelings and frustration. Therefore, a cushion wedge is that provides support between couch cushions such that a user can get a restful night's sleep on the couch is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cushion wedges. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.